Une semaine sous la neige
by Komachu
Summary: 3 mois après les incidents de Némesis, Kyoya part s'entraîner, une violente tempête de neige le force à trouver refuge dans une maison abandonné le temps que la tempête se calme. Soudain, l'empereur dragon lui même vient aussi se réfugier dans cette même maison ! Enfermé ensemble, ils vont devoirs faire face aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre pendant 1 semaine...
1. L'arrivée

**Moi : Et me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfic et comme d'habitude, RyuKyo ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : JE VAIS TE TUER ! *me balance un couteau***

 **Moi : *l'attrape* Fais attention enfin tu aurais pu me tuer**

 **Kyoya : C'était le but !**

 **Moi : Ah ?**

 **Masamune : B**

 **Moi : *facepalm***

 **Masamune : Bah quoi ?**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight...**

 **Masamune : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?**

 **Moi : Rien tu es juste... Toi.**

 **Kyoya : T'es con quoi**

 **Masamune : Hé !**

 **Moi : Sortez moi de là**

* * *

 ** _Une semaine sous la neige_**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Jour 1_**

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Cela fait maintenant 3 mois que l'incident de Némésis c'est produit. Le monde récupère peu à peu tandis que Ryuga n'a toujours pas était retrouvé, tout le monde le croit mort et je commence peu à peu à perdre espoir moi aussi. J'aimais beaucoup Ryuga en réalité... Plus qu'un rival ou qu'un ami...

Pour me changer les idées j'ai décidé de partir m'entraîner. L'entraînement arrive à me faire oublier un peu l'empereur dragon... Un peu. Il me manque...

Ça fais maintenant presque une semaine que je suis partis dans un coin reculé du Japon pour m'entraîner, plus précisément près du mont Fuji. En ce moment je suis dans une sorte de canyon plus grand que le Wolf canyon. Il y a beaucoup de plaine et surtout beaucoup de vent, ce dont je suis content évidement. En se moment je suis dans un endroit qui ressemble limite à un désert, il n'y a rien aux alentour et plus je me rapproche du mont Fuji plus il fait froid, mais ça c'est normal je dirais.

Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouvais dans une sorte de canyon plein de neige et le vent était de plus en plus fort. Au final, une énorme tempête de neige se leva, d'habitude ça ne me fait rien mais celle-ci est particulièrement violente. On ne voit presque rien et en plus je gèle !

Je continuai quand même de marcher, espérant trouver un abri avant de me transformer en bonhomme de neige quand je vis une grande ombre au loin, c'était difficile à voir mais c'était là. C'est peut-être un abri ! J'allai le plus vite possible dans cette direction, plus j'avançais et mieux je voyais se qu'était cette ombre, c'est une maison ! Arrivé à la porte je la découvris ouverte et entrai. J'enlevai la neige de moi et observai les alentours. Il faisait noir, aucune lumière n'étaient allumé. Je sortis mon téléphone et alluma sa lumière.

Kyoya : Hé oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, j'en conclu que la maison devait être abandonné. Les meubles étaient recouvert de draps blanc tandis que je remarquais près d'un meuble un interrupteur. Je l'actionnai, allumant la pièce qui se trouvait être la salle de vie composé d'un salon et d'une salle à manger. La maison était assez moderne car il y avait une télé recouvert d'un drap ainsi que des prises, de l'électricité et se qui semblait être du chauffage. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux !

Je posai mes affaires près d'un fauteuil et commençai à enlever les draps des meubles ainsi qu'à ouvrir les rideaux, me permettant de voir la tempête qui sévissais à l'extérieur. Et ben, j'espère qu'il y a de la nourriture ici parce que je suis pas sortis ! Je fus sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis des coups violents à la porte, à peine eu je le temps d'aller voir que quelqu'un entra en trombe et ferma la porte. Je dois rêver, c'est impossible !

Kyoya : R-Ryuga ?

L'homme qui vient d'entrer est Ryuga ! C'est impossible i-il est mort ! Mais pourtant c'était bien lui qui me regardait comme si il voyait un fantôme, ça doit être ma tête actuelle d'ailleurs...

Ryuga : Kyoya ?

Kyoya : C-C'est impossible ! Tu es mort !

Ryuga : Mort ? Pas vraiment non

Kyoya : Je t'ai vu disparaître comme tout le monde d'ailleurs !

Ryuga : Oui mais je m'en suis sortis, je me suis réveillé pas loin du temple juste après que vous soyez partis. J'ai repris mon entrainement.

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Ryuga : Je te retourne la question Tategami

Ryuga : Je m'entraîne

Kyoya : Pareil

Ryuga : C'est chez toi ?

Kyoya : Non, je viens d'arriver, j'essayai de trouver un abri à cause de la tempête et j'ai trouvé cette maison, ça a l'air abandonné

Ryuga : Moi aussi je cherchais un abri, bon ben plus qu'à rester ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme

Kyoya : Ça va prendre un moment vu l'ampleur de la tempête...

Ryuga : Ouais mais on a pas le choix

Ryuga posa à son tour ses affaires près des miennes et enleva la neige qu'il avait sur lui. C'est un peu compliqué de ne pas confondre la neige avec ses cheveux...

Ryuga : Ça caille ici il y a pas de chauffage ou de cheminé ?

Kyoya : Si il y a des radiateurs et une cheminé. Mais dit moi, je croyais que le grand empereur dragon ne craignait rien ni personne ? *sourire un peu moqueur*

Ryuga : D'après toi pourquoi je traîne toujours dans les déserts et les volcans ?!

Kyoya : Alors c'est ça ? Le grand empereur dragon est frileux !

Ryuga : Ta gueule le chaton, moi aussi je trouverai ton point faible !

Kyoya : Alors tu admet que le froid est ton point faible !

Ryuga : Ferme là ! Dis moi plutôt comment on peut allumer les radiateurs !

Kyoya : Ça j'en sais rien par contre

Ryuga : Tu sers beaucoup dis donc

Kyoya : Allume la cheminé si c'est comme ça !

Il dégaina L-Drago et le pointa vers la cheminé. Il lança sa toupie et alluma un feu tandis qu'L-Drago revenait dans sa main. Moi je décidai d'explorer un peu, je trouverais peut-être comment allumer ses radiateurs. Je trouvai une porte menant à un escalier qui allait vers le bas, pas d'interrupteur. J'allumai la lumière de mon téléphone et avançai. Arrivé en bas je trouvai finalement un interrupteur et l'actionnai. La pièce s'éclaira montrant un sellier dans lequel se trouvait un générateur, un tableau électrique et des étagères sur lesquelles se trouvait de la nourriture. Au moins à se niveau là c'est bon, j'espère juste que c'est pas périmé.

Je me dirigea donc vers le panneau électrique et regardai les différents boutons jusqu'à celui du chauffage. J'actionnai alors le chauffage et remontai voir Ryuga. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, on va se retrouver seul, tout les deux, coincé dans cette maison pendant dieu sait combien de temps ! On dirait mon rêve et mon pire cauchemars mélangé...

Ryuga : Il fait déjà meilleur

Kyoya : Ouais j'ai allumé le chauffage

Ryuga : On t'a peut-être trouvé une utilité finalement !

Kyoya : Tait toi le frileux

Ryuga : Je t'emmerde le chaton

Kyoya : Au fait j'ai trouvé de la bouffe en bas

Ryuga : Au moins on va pas crever de faim

Kyoya : Bon alors maintenant on fait quoi ?

Ryuga : T'as déjà exploré la maison ?

Kyoya : Non

Ryuga : Bah allons voir

Il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers menant à l'étage de la maison. Je lui emboîtai le pas et me retrouvai vite à l'étage qu'on explora. Là haut se trouvait plusieurs pièce, une chambre avec un lit double, une armoire vide et un bureau avec une chaise ainsi qu'une salle de bain adjacent à la chambre dans laquelle se trouve une grande baignoire, 2 lavabo, un placard rempli de serviette et de produit d'hygiène ainsi qu'un toilette.

On trouva aussi un placard à balais ainsi qu'une trappe venant du plafond. Ryuga l'ouvrit, faisant descendre une échelle par laquelle on monta jusqu'à un grenier dans lequel se trouvait plusieurs cartons et objets poussiéreux. On fouilla un peu, ne trouvant pas grand chose d'intéressant, seulement quelque couverture, draps, coussins, et vieux bibelots. Il n'y avait même pas de photo ou d'objet nous permettant que dire qui était le propriétaire ! De toute façon la maison est abandonné ça c'est sur, vu toute la poussière recouvrant la maison...

Ryuga : Personne ne vit plus ici depuis longtemps ça c'est sur...

Kyoya : Ouais...

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Après tout Ruga et moi n'avons jamais vraiment discuté ou passé beaucoup de temps ensemble... Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de lui... Je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard sur lui. Il avait un peu changer depuis la bataille de Némesis, il ne portait plus son tiare laissant quelques mèches de cheveux retomber sur son visage, ce qui je doit dire, le rendait encore plus beau qu'avant... Il portait toujours son pantalon en cuir noir et ses bottes mais maintenant il portait un simple t-shirt noir à manche courte et une veste blanche qui ressemble à celle qu'il portait toujours comme une cape, sauf que celle la il l'a porte vraiment comme une veste et qu'elle possède une capuche. Ses yeux doré n'étaient plus méchants et sadiques mais plus doux et gentils, même si il gardait cette aura de puissance et d'autorité qui faisait de lui l'empereur dragon.

Je réalisai que je le fixai depuis un certains temps déjà et je crois qu'il l'a remarqué vu que lui aussi me regarde. Je me sentis rougir et me détournai de lui pour prendre mes affaires.

Kyoya: B-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Dis je, essayant de briser la glace une fois pour toute.

Ryuga : Je sais pas, il y a la télé et il y a des livres, en plus on a nos téléphone et il y a des prises, ça devrait nous occuper le temps que la tempête se calme.

Il a raison, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'avec la tempête on capte la télé... En plus il n'y a ni internet ni réseau ici... Reste les livres. Je sens que ça va être long...

Ryuga : Autre problème, si on doit rester ici cette nuit, qui dort où ? À ce que j'ai vu il n'y a qu'une seule chambre

C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensée... Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre avec un lit double... Ça veut dire que je vais devoir dormir avec Ryuga... Dans le même lit... Cette pensée me fit instantanément devenir rouge tomate.

Kyoya : S-Si tu veux je peux prendre le canapé c-comme ça je te laisse la chambre

Ryuga : Non t'inquiète je vais prendre le canapé, j'ai l'habitude de dormir par terre quand je suis en voyage, je te laisse le lit.

Avant que j'eu le temps de répliquer il prit des affaires dans son sac et monta l'escalier.

Ryuga : Je vais prendre une douche

Et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ok donc j'ai pas d'avis. Mais bon, d'un autre côté j'ai la chambre et le lit... Mais Ryuga va dormir sur le canapé... Je trouve pas ça très équitable mais on a pas vraiment le choix... Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit la tempête faisant rage, je soupirai, ça allait être une longue tempête...

* * *

 **Kyoya : Pourquoi tu nous fais ça...**

 **Moi : Parce que je vous aime ! ^^**

 **Ryuga : Flippant...**

 **Moi : Review please ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Pitiez sauvez nous...**

 **Moi : Vous êtes à moi ! *v***

 **Kyoya : Sérieusement, au secours !**


	2. Jour 1 : Douche et rapprochement

**Moi : Salut tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Et c'est repartis pour un tour...**

 **Moi : Aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer le premier jour de captivi- euh de vie ensemble de Ryuga et Kyoya ^^**

 **Kyoya : Elle nous a enfermé dans une maison sans issu venez nous sauver !**

 **Moi : Les gens qui viendront seront pire que moi Kyo alors ferme la et dis le disclamer**

 **Kyoya : Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade métal fight...**

 **Moi : Merci bien ^^**

 _ **/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\**_

 _ **Présence d'une scène Pegi 18 ! Vous êtes prévenu !**_

* * *

 ** _Jour 1_**

 _Pdv Ryuga_

Moi qui pensai ne jamais revoir Kyoya, me voilà servi ! Quand j'ai vu que la tempête de neige devenir trop violente je suis venu m'abriter dans cette maison et qui j'ai trouvé ? Kyoya Tategami lui même ! Manquait plus que ça... Depuis que je l'ai vu je suis dingue de lui ! Mais bon je me fait pas d'illusion, je sais que lui ne m'aimera jamais, alors après Némésis j'ai décidé de ne plus le revoir lui et les autres, mais sur qui je tombe ? Le blader légendaire du printemps Kyoya Tategami ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance ou un cauchemar... Je vais devoir vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme, et vu comment c'est partis on va rester un moment ici...

Après que nous ayons exploré la maison je me dévouai pour prendre le canapé et lui laisser la chambre. Il accepta et maintenant la nuit commençait à tomber. D'habitude je voyage sans sac mais après Némésis mes fringues ont été légèrement endommagé, du coup j'en ai pris des nouvelles et je voyage maintenant avec un sac d'affaires.

Une fois Kyoya en haut avec ses affaires j'enlevai mes bracelets ainsi que ma veste. Je sortis un t-shirt noir à manche courte et un jogging de mon sac et entrepris de me changer quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me retournai, torse nu avec mon t-shirt dans la main et tombai sur Kyoya.

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Après avoir déposé mes affaires en haut, je me changeais en simple débardeur noir et jogging et descendis pour prendre un livre dans le salon. Arrivé en bas des escaliers je vis Ryuga, sans couronne ni bracelet, en train de se changer.

Je restai figé, observant Ryuga mettre son jogging et enlever son haut. Même de dos on pouvait voir sa peau bronzé et ses muscles développés qui me faisaient baver. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je descendis la dernière marche et Ryuga se retourna, je pu alors voir son torse musclé et son beau visage ou retombait des mèches de cheveux. C'est seulement quand je vis qu'il me regardait aussi que je me rendi compte de se que je faisais. Je devînt instantanément rouge.

Kyoya : J-Je suis juste venu chercher un livre !

Je pris un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque et remontai dans la chambre le plus vite possible. Arrivé je fermai la porte à clé et restai derrière à reprendre mon souffle. Mon dieu il est tellement canon ! Comment je suis censé rester avec lui sans lui sauter dessus ?! Ou qu'il se rend compte que je l'aime ?! C'est impossible ! Je soupirai et tentai de me calmer une fois pour toute. Je regardai le livre que j'avais pris, c'étais "Le meilleur des Mondes" d'Aldous Huxley. Au moins ça va m'occuper un peu et me changer les idées...

 ** _2 heures plus tard..._**

Impossible ! Impossible de me faire oublier l'image de Ryuga torse nu ! Cette image me hante depuis 2 heures maintenant et je sais que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là, je n'ai pas réussi à lire une ligne sans finir déconcentré par Ryuga ! Il est tellement beau bordel... J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente fangirl... (Moi : Hé ! è_é)

Je finis par poser mon livre à peine commencé sur ma table de chevet et contemplai le plafond. J'espère vraiment que cette tempête sera vite terminé... Et en même temps... Je sais qu'après ça je ne reverrai probablement plus Ryuga... Mais... Au moins maintenant je sais qu'il est vivant, et c'est déjà un gros soulagement... Mais je ne peu pas m'empêcher d'être quand même triste... Peut-être parce que je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

Je soupirai et me mis sous les couvertures pour essayer de dormir. Après quelques minutes, je tombai endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai vers 8 heure et me levai. Je pris mon sac d'affaire et allai dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Une fois déshabillé j'entrai dans la douche ou l'eau chaude coulait déjà et me détendis. Ça fait du bien une bonne douche bien chaude, surtout avec la tempête de neige qui fait toujours fureur dehors !

Une fois lavé je sortis de la douche et à peine eu je le temps de mettre une serviette autour de ma taille que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Ryuga avec son sac d'affaire.

Kyoya : *rougis* R-Ryuga ?!

Ryuga me regarda un peu surpris et- est-ce qu'il rougit ? Non ça doit être mon imagination...

Ryuga : J'avais pas entendu que t'étais sous la douche, j'irai prendre la mienne quand t'auras finis.

Sans un mot de plus il sorti et ferma la porte. J'étais pratiquement nu face à Ryuga... Oh mon dieu... J'ÉTAIS PRATIQUEMENT NU FACE À RYUGA ! Je ne survivrai jamais à ce séjour ici... Mais quel con aussi de ne pas avoir fermé la porte à clé... Je m'habillai et sortis de la salle de bain laissant la place à Ryuga. Il fallut tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas essayer d'entrer pour le voir nu dans toute sa splendeur. J'en rêve...

Sur ce je descendis les escaliers et allai à la cave voir quoi manger pour le petit déjeuné. Je vis des céréales, du lait, des fruits ainsi que des œufs et du bacon. Mmh... Je vais prendre omelette et bacon. Je pris les aliments et montai à la cuisine préparer mon petit déj quand Ryuga descendit les escaliers habillé et les cheveux encore mouillé.

Ryuga : Y a quoi niveau bouffe en bas pour le petit déj ?

Kyoya : J'ai vu des céréales et du lait, y a aussi des œufs et du bacon. Je crois avoir vu des fruits aussi.

Ryuga : D'acc

Il descendit à la cave et remonta avec quelque fruit et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Ah oui j'avais oublié le jus de fruit. Il déposa tout sur le bar de la cuisine et s'y installa. Il se servit du jus d'orange et mangea ses fruits tandis que je finissais de faire cuire mon propre déjeuner. Je m'installai en face de lui et mangeai mon propre petit déj en silence. Depuis qu'il est descendu il ne m'a pas une seule fois regardé dans les yeux. Étrange... Mais c'est Ryuga après tout...

Pendant que je mangeai Ryuga se leva et alla dans la canapé avec son téléphone.

Ryuga : Putain y a même pas la 4G ici !

Kyoya : Y la 4G dans la chambre si tu veux

Merde pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?!

Ryuga : Ok

Il monta les escaliers et alla dans ma chambre. Et merde... Maintenant il va rester dans la chambre, et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je vais pas rester seul dans la chambre avec Ryuga quand même ! Et cette foutu tempête qui veut toujours pas s'arrêter... Comment je vais faire moi... Tant pis. Je pris un autre bouquin dans la bibliothèque et m'installai dans la canapé pour lire. Mais évidement, je me fis très vite chier. J'aime pas rester inactif, ça a jamais été mon truc, et encore moins lire des livres...

Je soupirai. Cette tempête était décidément beaucoup trop longue. Je finis par me résigner. Posant mon livre, je montai les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et toquai.

Ryuga : Entre

J'obéis et me retrouva face à Ryuga assis sur le lit contre le mur avec son téléphone.

Kyoya : Je m'ennuie alors je vais profiter un peu de la 4G

Je m'asseyais alors sur la chaise de bureau, le nez dans mon portable, essayant de ne pas trop regarder Ryuga. Le silence s'installa. Tout les 2 profitant d'un peu de 4G. Jusqu'à ce que...

Ryuga : Dis Kyoya

Kyoya : Oui ?

Ryuga : Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour le tournoi, quand je t'ai mis dans le coma

Alors là je dois rêver... Ryuga qui s'excuse ? Il doit y avoir une fuite de gaz et je suis en train d'halluciné, oui c'est ça j'hallucine !

Kyoya : C-C'est pas grave, je sais que t'étais pas toi même à ce moment là...

Ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser...

Ryuga : À ta tête je peux voir que ça te surprend que je m'excuse

Ah, grillé

Kyoya : Un peu c'est vrai, tu t'es jamais vraiment excusé avant

Ryuga : Ouais... Némésis m'a fait réaliser pas mal de chose et... Je tenais à m'excuser

Kyoya : C'était pas ta faute t'inquiète pas pour ça, y a jamais rien eu à pardonner

Il eu l'air assez surpris un moment, puis finalement dit d'une douce voix que je ne pensai jamais entendre de lui

Ryuga : Merci Kyoya

Sa voix habituelle me donnait des frissons, mais cette voix là me remplissait d'une chaleur inhabituel... Je lui fis un sourire sincère que même moi je ne me pensai pas capable de faire.

Kyoya : De rien Ryuga

 _Pdv Ryuga_

Kyoya prit son livre et remonta à l'étage en un éclair, rouge tomate. Ça le gêne autant de me voir torse nu ? Bon c'est vrai que j'aurai pu me changer dans la salle de bain... Mais flemme de monter les escaliers.

Le lendemain matin je me levais et montai prendre une douche. En ouvrant la porte, je tombai nez à nez avec Kyoya, seulement couvert d'une serviette, encore trempé. Ses cheveux retombaient légèrement et goûtaient, de l'eau ruisselait encore sur son torse... Mon dieu je crois que je bande...

Kyoya : *rougis* R-Ryuga ?!

La voix de Kyoya me sorti de ma stupeur, merde je dois être rouge écrevisse

Ryuga : J'avais pas entendu que t'étais sous la douche, j'irai prendre la mienne quand t'auras finis

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, je sortis et fermai la porte derrière moi. Putain... Je ne pourrai jamais me sortir cette image de la tête... Kyoya seulement avec une serviette minuscule à la taille... Trempé... Maintenant j'étais sur que mon érection n'était pas prête de s'en aller...

Dès que Kyoya sorti, enfin habillé, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et fermai la porte à clé. Je ne devais pas risquer que Kyoya me prenne la main dans le sac...

(Attention début de la scène Pegi 18)

J'entrai dans la douche et fit couler l'eau, déjà chaude... Mais pas assez. Moi je suis plutôt du genre douche brûlante que simplement chaude. J'augmentai la chaleur de l'eau et me détendis. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me rejouer la scène... Kyoya face à moi... Presque nu... J'empoignai mon érection et me caressai en pensant à ce qu'y aurait pu arriver...

 _*imagination de Ryuga*_

 _Kyoya : *rougis* R-Ryuga ?!_

 _Kyoya était là, debout devant moi, trempé et seulement couvert par cette serviette... Mais cette fois au lieu de partir, j'entrai dans la salle de bain et fermai la porte derrière moi._

 _Kyoya : Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _Je m'avançai vers le blader au cheveux vert et le plaquai contre le mur derrière lui. Ses yeux était si hypnotisant... Je l'embrassai sauvagement et me collai à lui, lui montrant à quel point j'avais envie de lui. Il se laissai complètement faire, enroulant même ses bras autour de mon cou et fermant les yeux. À peine arrêtais-je le baiser que je m'attaquai à son cou, embrassant, léchant, mordillant, suçant son cou sans merci. Je pouvais l'entendre gémir. Mon dieu ses gémissements..._

 _Kyoya : Ryuga..._

 _Cette voix... Elle me rendait fou. Je descendai vers le bas pour m'attaquer à son torse où l'on pouvait deviner les muscles naissant de Kyoya. Ses entrainements portaient leur fruits ça c'est clair... Je mis ma main sur le devant de cette foutu serviette, enfin prêt à l'enlever. Une bosse révélatrice c'était formé là où planait ma main. Je souris et me mis à la caresser. Voir Kyoya rougir, trembler et gémir de mes avances, c'était tout ce que je voulais..._

Cette vision me fit presque jouir. Je dû arrêter mes va et viens un instant, mes jambes un peu tremblante de cet orgasme refusé. C'était trop tôt. C'est vrai que j'avais un peu honte de me branler sur Kyoya mais le voir comme ça... Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Et je préférais me branler plutôt que de lui sauter dessus. Je repris mes va et viens mais cette fois il y avait autre chose que je voulais faire...

 _Kyoya : Ryuga ~_

 _Kyoya était avec moi, dans cette salle de bain, dans cette douche, nu, face à moi, les joues rougis et l'air excité. Putain ce visage c'est un vrai appel au viole..._

 _Kyoya : Je te veux ~_

 _À peine ses mots dis je l'embrassai furieusement._

Mon dieu ce que j'aimerai l'embrasser...

 _Kyoya a alors fini à genoux devant moi, face à mon érection. Cette vision ne faisait qu'aggraver mon état... Mais le blader de Leonne prit alors la pointe en bouche et commença à sucer consciencieusement le bout. Je posais une main sur le mur pour me retenir et mis ma main libre dans les cheveux de Kyoya que je rêvais de toucher et le forçai à prendre plus. L'homme au cheveux vert ne semblait pas incommodé par la situation et se laissait guidé. Creusant ses joues et-_

Ryuga : Merde !

Je du mordre ma main libre pour m'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. J'avais accéléré mes va et viens et cette vision me fit craquer. Mon orgasme était si puissant que j'en serai presque tombé à genoux. Mes jambes tremblaient comme pas possible et mon sperme se repandait sur ma main et le mur de la douche.

(Fin de la scène Pegi 18 ;) )

Quand ce fût fini, je lachai la main que je mordai presque jusqu'au sang et reprenai mon souffle. L'eau coulait dans mes cheveux sur mon visage. J'étais enfin calmé... Oh mon dieu et si Kyoya m'avait entendu ?! Je pourrai plus le regarder dans les yeux après ce que je viens de faire...

Je me nettoyai, pris une vrai douche et sorti enfin. Je m'habillai et sorti de la salle de bain, laissant mes cheveux sécher naturellement. Après tout ils sont court et je les ai un peu sécher à la serviette, ça devrait aller. Je descendai les escaliers et vis Kyoya sur le point de se préparer son petit dej.

Ryuga : Y a quoi niveau bouffe en bas pour le petit déj ?

Kyoya : J'ai vu des céréales et du lait, y a aussi des œufs et du bacon. Je crois avoir vu des fruits aussi.

Ryuga : D'acc

Je décidai d'aller à la cave chercher de quoi manger et remontai avec des fruits et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Je m'assis au bar et commençai à manger tandis que Kyoya s'installait face à moi et mangeait lui aussi. Un silence limite pesant s'installa. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux après tout à l'heure, ses magnifiques yeux bleu... Mon imagination les avaient un peu trop perverti pour que je les regarde sans repenser à mes fantasmes... Quand j'eu fini de manger je retournai dans le canapé qui me servait de lit et pris mon téléphone pour m'occuper. Et merde sérieux ?!

Ryuga : Putain y a même pas la 4G ici !

Kyoya : Y la 4G dans la chambre si tu veux

Ryuga : Ok

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois je me levai et montai dans la chambre où Kyoya dormait pour profiter de la 4G. Je m'assis sur le lit, dos contre le mur et sorti mon téléphone. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Kyoya. Et je me rappelai aussi le combat de l'ultime bataille... J'ai mis Kyoya dans le coma ce jour là. À l'époque Kyoya m'avait intrigué, je le trouvai beau et fort, borné certes mais j'aimais bien ce côté du blader au cheveux vert... Mais avec L-Drago me contrôlant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Je m'en suis voulu pour l'avoir mis à l'hôpital, mais après le tournoi j'ai pas osé aller le voir, même avec l'histoire des fragements d'étoiles j'ai pas été foutu de mettre ma fierté de côté et je l'ai encore blessé...

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par le dit objet de mes pensées, Kyoya Tategami, tocant à la porte de la chambre.

Ryuga : Entre

Il entra

Kyoya : Je m'ennuie alors je vais profiter un peu de la 4G

Il s'asseya sur la chaise de bureau et sorti son portable. Un petit silence s'installa tandis qu'il restait le nez dans son portable. Il fallait que je ravale ma fierté. J'allai lui parler cette fois. Cette tempête c'est l'occasion. Aller Ryuga tu peux le faire, c'est Kyoya !

Ryuga : Dis Kyoya

Kyoya : Oui ?

Ryuga : Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour le tournoi, quand je t'ai mis dans le coma

Il parut assez surpris, aussi ça se comprend même à Kenta je me suis jamais excusé...

Kyoya : C-C'est pas grave, je sais que t'étais pas toi même à ce moment là...

Ryuga : À ta tête je peux voir que ça te surprend que je m'excuse

Kyoya : Un peu c'est vrai, tu t'es jamais vraiment excusé avant

Ryuga : Ouais... Némésis m'a fait réaliser pas mal de chose et... Je tenais à m'excuser

Kyoya : C'était pas ta faute t'inquiète pas pour ça, y a jamais rien eu à pardonner

J'étais assez choqué par ses mots, il me pardonnait si facilement ? Kyoya...

Ryuga : Merci Kyoya

Lui dis-je doucement, y mettant toute ma sincérité. Il parut surpris et il eut un sourire sincère

Kyoya : De rien Ryuga

L'atmosphère pesante avait totalement disparu maintenant, ayant enfin brisé la glace. Je pouvais le regarder dans les yeux, oubliant l'épisode de la douche et parlant avec Kyoya pendant presque toute la journée. On s'est vite rendu compte qu'on avait plus de point commun qu'on ne le pensait, on a échangé nos numéro et nous avons surtout traîné sur internet à regarder des conneries ensemble.

Mais comme on dit le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse et au final je me rendis compte de ma fatigue et de l'heure tardive. Kyoya aussi avait l'air un peu fatigué

Ryuga : Je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher

Kyoya : Merde il est déjà si tard ?

Ryuga : Et oui, et je crois que tu commences un peu à fatiguer

Kyoya : C'est pas faux... Bon aller je vais me changer, bonne nuit Ryuga

Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer

Ryuga : Bonne nuit Kyoya

Je sortis de la chambre et retournai dans le salon me changer et me mis dans le canapé qui me servait de lit. Je repensai à cette journée. Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir passer autant de temps avec Kyoya comme ça, si proche de lui... J'ai appris à mieux le connaître, et franchement ? Je crois que mes sentiments pour Kyoya sont encore plus fort qu'avant...

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la 1ère journée de confinement (mot très employé en ce moment tiens) de nos 2 bladers. Mais avant de tomber dans le sommeil les deux eurent une pensée commune...

 _Après tout, cette tempête ne tombe peut-être pas si mal_

* * *

 **Moi : ENFIN J'AI FINI CE CHAPITRE ! TTvTT**

 **Kyoya : Il t'a fallu quoi ? Plus de 6 mois ?**

 **Moi : ... En vrai c'est possible ^^'**

 **Ryuga : T'es irrécupérable...**

 **Moi : Je me rend compte que cette fanfic ressemble à ce qu'on vit actuellement avec le confinement... D'ailleurs ça va vous supportez ? ^^**

 **Ryuga : Moi ça va, Kyo un peu moins**

 **Moi : Aww tu l'appel Kyo ? ^^ C'est chou !**

 **Ryu : Ouais ouais c'est ça fou toi de moi**

 **Moi : Bon en attendant faudrait peut-être que je me mette au chapitre 4 du retour de Nemesis...**

 **Kyoya : Peut-être effectivement**

 **Ryuga : Ah et Komachu... J'ai deux mots à te dire sur ce qui c'est passé dans ce chapitre.**

 **Moi : Euh... Help me ? ^^'**

 **Ryuga : Tu vas crever. *sort une dague***

 **Moi : *cours* AIDEZ MOI ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! TT_TT**

 **Ryuga : REVIENS LÀ CONNASSE !**

 **Kyoya : Sortez moi de là...**


End file.
